


Гениальные ушлёпки шлют привет

by orphan_account



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Тутинструкция по удалению всего фика или ориджа, включая шапку, с ФФМ.





	Гениальные ушлёпки шлют привет

Появился способ полностью удалить свой фик или ориджинал вместе с шапкой с ФФМ.  
Надо просто написать хостеру.

Инструкция здесь:  
[ссылка на тумбу](https://do-a-reference-properly.tumblr.com/post/187926459079/finally-some-good-news)


End file.
